InGen
International Genetics Incorporated, International Genetic Technologies, The InGen Corporation, or InGen, is a bioengineering start-up company founded by John Hammond. This company performs research to recreate extinct animals, with the aim to clone those creatures and expose them in a theme park called Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park Franchise In all the different media of the Jurassic Park Series, InGen appears is different forms. InGen appears in the original novel, the movies, games, comics etc. Foundation ]] Novel canon In the novels InGen was a bioengineering company founded by John Hammond in the 1970s. Its headquarters was in Palo Alto. In the starting years Norman Atherton was the chief geneticist. InGen originally handled normal genetic engineering, such as making miniature elephants, but moved on to something much grander. When Norman Atherton died, his student Henry Wu was made the new chief geneticist. Henry Wu designed the procedure to recreate the dinosaurs. ]] Movie canon In the first movie InGen is never mentioned in dialogue, but the InGen logo is visible on the helicopter and ID badges. Jurassic Park )]] Novel canon Hammond built Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar and planned two other parks, Jurassic Park: Europe on an island in the Azores, and Jurassic Park: Japan on an island near Guam. The two would open within the next five years. By 1989, the theme park on Isla Nublar was nearing completion. However, interference from one of InGen's rivals, BioSyn, caused a shutdown of all of the park's systems, and the dinosaurs ran free. Due to several fatalities, including Hammond himself, the park was bombed by the (fictional) Costa Rican Airforce and left abandoned. Movie canon Sometime in the 1980s, Hammond began construction on an amphitheater in San Diego, but it was abandoned. By 1993, a theme park on Isla Nublar, 120 miles off of Costa Rica, was nearing completion. However, interference from one of InGen's rivals, BioSyn, caused a shutdown of all of the park's systems, and the dinosaurs ran free. The park was abandoned. Hammond abandoned the plan of building a new Jurassic Park. After the 'InGen Incident' 'Novel canon' In the novels,InGen becomes bankrupt after the incident in the park. The procedure was described: :When International Genetic Technologies filed for Chapter 11 protection in United States Bankruptcy Court in San Francisco on October 5, 1989, the proceedings drew little press attention. It appeared so ordinary: InGen was the third small American bioengineering company to fail that year, and the seventh since 1986. Few court documents were made public, since the creditors were Japanese investment consortia, such as Hamaguri and Densaka, companies which traditionally shun publicity. To avoid unnecessary disclosure, Daniel Ross, of Cowan, Swain & Ross, counsel for InGen, also represented the Japanese investors. And the rather unusual petition of the vice consul of Costa Rica was heard behind closed doors. Thus it is not surprising that, within a month, the problems of InGen were quietly and amicably settled.Jurassic Park (novel), Introduction, page 3. According to Jeff Rossiter in The Lost World, Biosyn tried to buy InGen in it's bankruptcy, but the Japanese wouldn't sell. The company was last heard of with it's corporate headquarters and laboratory being sold off, and it's creditors taking their loses; however, the company's technologies would not be disclosed. 'Trespasser canon' In Trespasser, a hybrid between the novel and film canon is shown, with InGen filing Chapter 11 protection in the United States Bankruptcy Court in Washington D.C. on October 3, 1989. The company was, however, able to pull itself out of the plunder, as Peter Ludlow assumes the position of CEO in October of 1996, dispatching his team to Site B by May of 1997. When the hunting party failed and the San Diego Incident occurred, InGen presumably went completely bankrupt and ceased to operate. 'Movie canon' In the movies (and games like Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis etc.) InGen managed to survive the crisis. InGen's stock dropped from seventy-eight and a quarter to nineteen.Film script, scene 5 Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, who didn't share his views on the environment, proposed a resolution to remove Hammond from from the office of CEO and to build a new Jurassic Park. "InGen is my responsibility, Doctor, and I will jealously defend it's interest." - Peter Ludlow, addressing Dr. Ian Malcolm after being appointed CEO of InGen Resolution 213C, as written in the film script and seen in a deleted scene): “Whereas the Chief Executive Officer has engaged in wasteful and negligent business practices to further his own personal environmental beliefs - - Whereas these practices have affected the financial performance of the company by incurring significant losses - - Whereas the shareholders have been materially harmed by theses losses - - Thereby, be it resolved that John Parker Hammond should be removed from the office of Chief Executive Officer, effective immediately.” Peter Ludlow tried make InGen profitable again by creating a smaller Jurassic Park in San Diego. He went on an expedition to Isla Sorna to catch dinosaurs. But the project was sabotaged by Hammond's Gatherers, which led to the Isla Sorna Incident. One T. rex was brought to the main land, but it broke out; leading to the San Diego incident. Here Ludlow lost his life, and any last bits of trust towards InGen. It is unclear what happened to InGen after this incident. In Jurassic Park III it is revealed that "the U.N. and Costa Rica decide how to handle the second island".Jurassic Park III Script, Scene 7 Indicating that InGen either doesn't exist or has no voice in this matter anymore. After the San Diego incident In the comic Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert III it is revealed that InGen still exists. Cobb is InGen director of Biological Studies and Dr. Kanada is chief of development. InGen has vehicles used for "population control on the islands" (page 57). Since the vehicles are designed to capture and transport creatures it insinuates that InGen removes creatures to new lands. Facilities Headquarters In the first novel it was revealed that the headquarters of InGen were located in Palo Alto.The Lost World (novel), chapter Clues. The addressJurassic_Park:_The_Game_Deluxe_Edition_set#Welcome_letter 100 Farallon Road, Palo Alto, CA, USA (415) 209 - 5451 Palo Alto laboratory See InGen Headquarters, Palo Alto In the novels InGen maintained an ultra-modern 200,000 square foot research laboratory near its headquarters. Film canon material tells that the initial research of InGen was performed at Palo Alto, but by 1993 most research was performed at Isla Sorna.InGen Field Guide, page 6. Geological lab In the novels InGen had a geological lab in . Here amber and other biological specimens were acquired. Research farm see InGen Farm In the mountains of Costa Rica InGen had a research farm "where exotic varieties of plants are grown."These plants would be placed and exhibited on Isla Nublar. Site B see Isla Sorna Under the guise of a German mining company, InGen secretly purchased Isla Sorna as a location to mass-manufacture the dinosaurs, a necessary part of the cloning process. Here growth acceleration, version updates, and production maintainence was done. In all canons, InGen maintained a large Worker Village and breeding compound. It differs per canon which part of the cloning process was performed here. Medical Biologic Services In the Jurassic Park novel Grant mentiones a facility in Salt Lake, called "Medical Biologic Services", that extracts proteins from dinosaur bones. It is unclear if this facility is owned by InGen. Company Associations and Corporate Branches The following companies/firms were featured and/or mentioned in the novels Jurassic Park and The Lost World Associates *''The Law Offices of Cowan, Swain and Ross'' *''Nishihara'' *''Hamachi'' *''Hamaguri'' *''Densaka'' *''Toyota'' *''Integrated Computer Systems'' *''Hammond Foundation'' Corporate Branches *''InGen Construction'' *''Jurassic Park Incorporated'' *''Millipore Plastic Products'' Members and employees Please see the article InGen Employees. thumb|300px|right|Video contains names of the InGen staff. Links *InGen's Website References Category:InGen Information Category:Organizations